Betrayed
by Kgirl1
Summary: With the rising of the Ancient Ones, Battle Force 5 learn that they may need extra help. But Vert isn't sure that their new member is being honest about her past...
1. Phase One

**Okay, I'm pretty sure I have ADD now, because ideas keep popping into my head, and I just can't get rolling on 'Depths of Fear!' Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed 'Shadows' and 'HELP!' (Not that I wrote 'Help!'. That was the team, of course. XD) Anyway, here's another random idea that's stopping me from getting into Zoom's chap of 'Depths'! XD Procrastinating win.**

"Dude, you totally nailed that turn!" Zoom exclaimed to Vert, slapping a high-five as he exited the Saber. The team was enjoying a lazy Saturday on the track, racing, competing and just plain showing off, when their wrist-coms rang with Sage's voice.

"All team members to the center of the Hub."

The Battle Force 5 looked to one another uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" Vert responded, a worried look on his features.

"No, there is no need to be alarmed. I simply wish to speak with you about a new…development." Sage informed.

"Alright, guys, let's head in." Vert shrugged, unsure of what to make of the situation. As they entered the Hub, Sage was there waiting for them, along with another Red Sentient. This wasn't as surprising as it typically would have been, seeing how the race was restored, but old habits die hard, and Vert felt himself tense at the presence of the Red.

"Greetings, team. This is Artis." Sage gestured to the Red.

"It is an honor." Artis stepped forward, and Vert warily shook his hand.

"Vert Wheeler. Nice to meet you." He said brusquely.

"Vert, Artis is a colleague of mine, from the Council." Sage stepped in, sensing Vert's suspicion. "He is one of the most prominent researchers of the Ancient Ones. I have called him here to aid us."

Vert simply nodded, more confident in Artis's claim but still not completely convinced. Agura gave him a warning side glance, unapproving of his hostile behavior, and stepped forward.

"We appreciate you taking the time to come, Artis." She said sincerely.

"Such graciousness." Artis sighed fondly. "You truly have a special team, Sage." He winked toward Agura, who blushed. Vert ground his teeth.

"The point is, the Ancient Ones are strong." Artis began. "And though your team is undoubtedly strong, they do not possess all the skills needed to defeat the Ancient Ones."

"Continue." Sage said, interested.

"Well, you have many different skills and abilities, but what you lack is…well, what you humans may call _pizzazz_. The Ancient Ones are strong, it will take more than mortal skills to defeat them." Artis remarked.

"What are you suggesting?" Sage asked slowly. Artis spread his fingers across the triangular computer screen, tapping it intently.

"Several millennia before the Reds were frozen, I encountered an alien planet. The life forms there are able to alter their appearance, disguising themselves as they wish. With your consent, I would be more than willing to revisit the planet, see if anyone is interested in aiding your team's cause." Artis said smoothly.

"Thanks, but we're good." Vert said bluntly, turning to go. Agura caught his arm.

"Vert." She whispered disappointedly. "Hear him out. He only wants to help."

"Yes, thank you, Artis. That would be superb." Sage shook Artis's hand.

"Anything to help out a fellow council member." Artis replied. "It may take some time. I will be in contact. It was lovely to meet you all." He waved, leaving.

"Sage, are you really gonna let that guy just grab some new member?" Vert demanded the second he left.

"Vert, what is your problem? He only wants to help!" Agura exclaimed.

"We're fine just the way we are." Vert said firmly.

"Vert, I sense that you are not comfortable with Artis." Sage said troubledly.

"Yeah, actually, I'm not." Vert said angrily. "Look, we don't need new members, and we certainly don't need a Red sneaking around the Hub!"

"Artis is a trustworthy member of the Council of Five! You have no reason to doubt him!" Sage exclaimed. Spinner, sensing fireworks, took a step back.

"It's called _instinct_, and it's never been wrong before." Vert said grimly. "I don't like this guy, Sage, and I don't want any of us associated with him."

"Well, I apologize for your discomfort, but I plan to look further into this new member." Sage said stiffly.

"What happened to being a team? Why do you suddenly make all the decisions?" Vert challenged. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sage, but you're still just a machine. And machines are a lot more likely to malfunction than me."

Sage gasped a little, clearly hurt, and Vert tried not to care.

"I need some air." He turned, angrily stomping to the upper level.

"I'm gonna go…" Spinner trailed off, and, trying to escape the awkward situation, hurried out along with Zoom, Stanford, Sherman and AJ.

"He didn't mean it, Sage." Agura tried, placing a hand around the Sentient's shoulders.

"It is no matter." Sage sniffed. "It was very kind of Artis to put so much time into the proposal, and hopefully we will be in contact again soon."

"Right." Agura sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and get through to her.

_**With Artis…**_

"R?" The Red Sentient called upon entering his hidden laboratory. Across the dark room, a figure lifted it's head, electric blue eyes glowing in the smooth metal of its face.

"Come." Artis demanded, flipping on the lights. The creature was fully visible now as it smoothly moved toward the Red, its loping stride perfectly matching that of a human. The creature was not human, no, not yet, and even then it would not be fully, but the metal frame it was designed from was made to mimic that of Earth's inhabitants. Artis smiled with pride as it stopped before him, taking in the being. Its measurements were painstakingly exact, compiled from average upon average of the typical seventeen-year old human female. Artis hadn't retained much information as to the Battle Force 5 when the experiment was started, but thanks to his recent meeting he had stores of data to base the final product off of.

"R, sit." Artis commanded his creation. The metal frame obeyed his command, taking a seat in the chair he had pointed to. Artis busied himself with the attachments, plugging multiple cables into the prototype's skull, torso and appendages and finally uploading the scans he had taken of the Battle Force 5.

"Take note, R. These will soon be your comrades." He grinned maliciously. "Computer, upload and compile personal physical preferences for the males." He commanded, and the computer screen set to work. Seconds later, he had four neat lists, labeled Hair, Skin, Ocular, and Figure. Artis reviewed the lists, picking and choosing and finally hitting "Upload." The cables connected to R began to glow, filling with data, and the transformation begun.

The metal was replaced with a tan mass of human skin, surrounding the skull with a vague outline of lips, nose and blank, colorless eyes. There was no shape or definition to the creature, its torso simply bare, naked skin, as Artis had yet to factor in the gender. The bare skull soon was covered by long, blonde hair. Artis frowned; he would have to adjust the finer points of the disguise later. The colorless eyes soon became to be bright blue, the lips filled in to a pink shade.

"Hmm…" Artis mused. R looked almost…familiar now…

_The leader!_

Artis hurried back to the keyboard, adjusting the Oculars and changing them into a green shade.

"Better." He nodded, more to himself than R, who remained silent. The personality factor was still absent, as were vocals.

"Now…Computer, upload figure." Artis mused, watching as a white dress appeared, covering R as the transformation took place. R's chest enlarged first, her hips growing while, in turn, her waist diminished. Artis watched in pride as the physical measurements on the screen changed in sync with the transformation; R's body growing slimmer, her face less angular and lips puffing out, eyes growing and hair becoming longer and shinier. He looked over the final product with satisfaction: slim calves, thighs and arms, curvy hip and a small waist, along with…Artis frowned, the breast size would have to be reduced somewhat, but it was no surprise, really. R _was_ based off the preferences of seven adolescent human males. He made the final adjustments, allowing a large grin at his completed product.

Well, step one, at least.

"Computer, upload vocals." Artis commanded, making the wires glow once more.

"R, speak." Artis commanded when they dimmed.

"Yes, Master Artis." R replied in a girlish, yes emotionless tone.

"Hmm." Artis frowned in disappointment. "Right. Computer, show personality preferences for all team members." He mused, and soon a list of options appeared. Artis scrolled though them, comparing and contrasting.

"Sense of humor seems prominent…as does considerate, respect…yes, yes, all the typical weak qualities. Let's add a few of our own, shall we, R?" Artis joked to himself. R's emotionless eyes simply blinked.

"Loyalty…to me, of course. Cunning, strategy, ability to lie, innocence…that is, SEEMINGLY innocent…all necessary in our master scheme." Artis murmured. "Ah, yes, the final ingredient. Adaptability. You'll need a rather large dose if you ever wish to blend in, R. Computer, add the knowledge of Earth possessed by the typical adolescent human, and upload."

This was the most dynamic transformation of them all. The wires hummed with energy as R's eyes squinted shut with the overwhelming mass of data as she was programmed.

"Ah, it is complete." Artis sighed with satisfaction. "Rise, R." He said, and R lifted her head.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"You are clear on the plan, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Artis." R replied.

"R, do you know why you are named?" Artis asked. R shook her head, confusion on her face. Artis smiled in pride of the personality he had created.

"You are the eighteenth prototype of my experiments. Q came before you, and if you fail me…" Artis leaned close to his creation, his lips at her ear.

"S will come after." He hissed, drawing back. "You don't want that, do you?" R vigorously shook her head.

"Good. Now, you are clear on your mission and duty, but in order to join the ranks of Battle Force 5, you will need to be re-named…" Artis mused.

"But, Master-"

"Renee!" Artis snapped his fingers. "Latin, 'born again.' And it even holds significance to you, _R_."

"I have a name?" R brightened.

"Idiot! By the Council, did the intelligence not fully make it to the brains I designed?" Artis exclaimed, and R drew back. "No, R, you do not have a _name_, you are simply a machine, a tool. You have a cover. _That will be upheld at all costs_." Artis added firmly.

"Yes, Master." R replied meekly.

"Good. Now, in order to betray the team, you must have the proper physical aspects. Your structure has been influenced to allow maximum strength, endurance, speed and flexibility, but you must utilize these strengths through training." Artis said.

"Yes, Lord Artis." R replied.


	2. Training

"Hey, Vert?" Agura approached the upper level of the garage cautiously. Vert was there, bent over the Saber.

"Yeah?" He grunted, not even turning to face her. Agura sighed to herself.

"Can I _talk_ to you?" She implied.

"We're talking." Vert said simply, still turned around.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you kinda hurt Sage's feelings back there. I know she looks like a machine but I think we both know she's so much more. I just thought it'd be nice if-"

"I don't like that Artis guy, Agura." Vert whipped around, his blue eyes burning with intensity. "I have a bad feeling about him, and I'll do what it takes to protect my team." He said fiercely.

"Even if it means hurting them?" Agura asked quietly.

"Wait, Agura…" Vert began.

"Just…think about it. And if we do get a new team member…promise you'll at least _try_ to be nice to them?" She pleaded.

"That depen-"

"Vert!"

"Fine." Vert sighed. "For _you_, I'll give it a shot." Agura sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

She left, going back downstairs, and Vert was left to think.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thank you for your attempts, Agura." Sage's voice startled the huntress out of her musings as she trudged down into the Hub.

"Oh. Ah, yeah. No problem." Agura replied, making for the game room.

"So, what do you guys think about this new member?" She heard Sherman ask from inside.

"I dunno. If the Ancient Ones are as powerful as Artis made them seem, it sounds like we'll need all the help we can get." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, but still. I mean, we already added you and Tezz. What more could we need?" Spinner wondered out loud.

"Apparently, someone with camouflage abilities." Stanford said dryly.

"What kind of car would they drive, then? It wouldn't be much use to blend in when you're inside something like the Tangler." Zoom pointed out.

"Maybe they wouldn't drive a car, Zoom." Agura slipped in, taking a seat on the couch. "Maybe they'll ride with Stanford…" She grinned.

"Hmph." Stanford pouted.

"Looks like Vert's not the only one who doesn't want a new member." Spinner teased.

"Ugh, do NOT get me started…" Agura moaned.

"He's not changing his mind, is he?" AJ asked jokingly.

"Not in this century." She sighed. "He's so stubborn! Artis is on the _Council_, for crying out loud! What could he possibly do?"

"He'll come around." Sherman comforted.

"I hope so." Agura agreed.

"So, do you think it'll be a girl, or a guy?" Spinner asked after a moment's silence.

"Spinner, who knows? This species might not even have a gender." Sherman pointed out, and Spinner's jaw dropped.

"AH! GROSS!" He covered his ears. "CAN'T HEAR SHERMAN'S DISGUSTING THEORIES, LALALALALALA-LAAA!"

"Spinner!" Agura nudged him. "Sherman does have a point. We'll just have to see."

_**With Artis…**_

"R! Why did you stop?" The Red demanded to the collapsed humanoid in front of him.

"It…hurts…" R rasped, her new form dripping with sweat and blood. The training robot in front of her drooped, entering hibernation mode.

"I don't _care_!" Artis snapped impatiently. "Repeat the drill!"

"This…new body…" R panted. "I am…unaccustomed to it. It is not suited for combat."

"It is _suited_ to make you as attractive as possible to the Battle Force 5! Every feature increases the chance that our operation will succeed! Your old form is a thing of the past, do you understand?" He demanded.

"Ye-yes, Master." R coughed.

"Begin." Artis commanded the robot coldly, and it came back to life, arms whirring and forming a blade. R jumped back, shakily taking a defensive stance. The robot advanced, double-edged sword hacking and slashing at her.

"This robot is programmed with the swordsman ability of their leader." Artis shouted above the noise. "You must defeat it in order to advance to the next level."

"Yes, Master!" R choked out, breath ragged in her throat. Dodging the trainer was becoming more and more difficult, exhausting the little muscle her new form included. But Artis had programmed her with extreme obedience, and the little willpower he had given her wasn't nearly strong enough to disobey his commands. Finally, the physical aspects of the human body gave in, and she collapsed onto the cold metal floor. The robotic swordsman descended on her instantly, slashing the human skin into ribbons of flesh, revealing the metal underneath. Blood mixed with sweat, seeping into the wounds and making them sting. R gasped; as a robot she had never known pain.

Until now.

"R?" Artis spoke coldly above her. R couldn't even muster the strength to lift her head.

"Yes, Master."

"You failed."

R's head dropped to the floor, and all went black.

She awoke to whirring machinery, the ever-familiar wires all in place. R looked down to her arms; new skin was smoothly gliding over her metal body. R sighed, enjoying the small bliss of being re-created.

"It will not last long, R." Artis spoke from across the room, and R looked wearily up to him, forgetting that her creator knew her every thought.

"I am sorry, Master." She said. "I will not fail you again."

"I know you will not, R." Artis said. "Training begins in one hour. Your form will be fully healed and ready to actually _try_ by then, yes?"

"Yes." R bowed her head. "Wait, Master Artis!" She called at the last second, summoning the artificial courage Artis had supplied her with.

"Could we possibly…do a Lesson, instead of training?" She asked meekly.

"_What_?" Artis demanded, taking a menacing step towards her.

"Well…I was just thinking, and-"

"THINKING?" Artis boomed, slapping the side of her face. "It is not your JOB to think, R! _I_think, _you_ execute instructions! You are a _tool_. Your intelligence, your thoughts, they are all artificial! You do not think, you obey!" He bellowed.

Artis took a short breath.

"I see that I have uploaded your personality too quickly." He said coolly, sliding over to the monitor. "No worries; simply a small malfunction." Artis murmured, fingers striking the screen with angry precision.

"Wait, Master!" R pleaded, just as Artis began the procedure. The wires glowed for the last time, draining qualities from R's database.

"Process complete." The computer announced in an emotionless tone.

Just what R would now sound like.

"Are you ready to complete your training?" Artis asked smugly.

"Yes, Master Artis." R said, rising and stiffly walking over to the robot.

"We shall start with the strengths of Sherman Cortez and AJ Dalton. Being nimble is key in defeating such brute strength." Artis said.

"Yes, Master Artis."

"Computer!" Artis commanded, and the training robot re-animated. "Begin Level One."


	3. Restored

Team, I have good news." Sage announced to the assembled team. "Artis has just contacted me; our new member will arrive tomorrow!"

"Great." Vert muttered. Agura nudged him.

"Would it kill ya to be civil?" She asked.

"Yes." Vert responded seriously, staring straight ahead. Agura huffed, rolling her eyes, when he nudged her, smiling. Agura giggled, and Sage cleared her throat, straightening them up.

"As I was saying, I expect you to treat our member with the _utmost_ respect and kindness." Sage said pointedly to Vert. "I am confident that you will all set an admirable example for her, and-"

"So it _is_ a girl! Yes!" Spinner exclaimed, fist-pumping.

"Yes, Spinner, she is. Now, return to your duties. Agura, do you have a moment? I need assistance in furnishing our new ally's room." Sage explained.

"No problem." Agura shrugged.

"Put spikes under her mattress." Vert winked; his initial stubbornness about an addition was now a joke between them.

"And poison gas in the shower head." Agura rolled her eyes, nudging him. Vert grinned, managing to peck her on the cheek as she walked away.

"Oh, stop it!" Agura squealed, playfully shoving him. Vert pouted. "Later." She mouthed and winked, and Sage sighed.

"Agura?" She hinted, glad that Vert was in a better mood, but still perturbed at the couple's lack of focus.

"Coming!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Oculars-Functional._

_External Structure-Upgraded and Complete._

_Internal Structure-Functional._

_Personality Reboot-Complete._

"I see you are awake, R." Artis's voice startled her out of the meditative recreation process.

"Y-you restored my personality." She said in surprise.

"Well, I needed to in order to teach you your Lessons." Artis said boredly.

"What about the training?" R asked.

"All complete." Artis replied.

"But how will I defeat the Battle Force 5 if-"

"When the time comes, you will know." Artis said solemnly. "You are programmed to know."

"Yes Master." R said, worried.

"R, there is literally no need for fear." Artis sensed her thoughts. "It only makes you the slightest bit more human. If removal of the quality will increase your chances of success, I can delete it from you database."

"Please do." R said immediately. This feeling, this _fear_, it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like it.

"I will do so now." Artis nodded, as the quick upgrade took place. "Now, we must begin your Lessons. Sage is expecting you in twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours!" R screeched, and Artis glared.

"Do _not_ make me regret restoring your personality so soon, R." He threatened.

"Yes, Master. Let's begin the Lesson." R said.

"Good. First, you must learn to use your new human disguise. Remember, it is a skin, not a full form." Artis began. "You are by far the most advanced prototype. You are designed to generate blood, sweat, and tears, all pre-determined by monitoring your physical activity and injuries."

"What about the tears?" R asked. "What purpose do they serve?" The information was programmed into her brain; salt-water particles that fell from the eyes of real humans, but she was not programmed to understand.

"I myself do not understand the workings of the human spirit. The tears of humans are sometimes produced for more physiological reasons; yours are simply programmed as a response to extreme physical pain. That should be sufficient." Artis said crisply. "Moving on. I have informed Sage that you are from the planet Sitra. You have nobly volunteered to aid the Battle Force 5 with your…ah, _talents._"

"Talents?" R asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Battle Force 5 believes that you are capable of camouflage, disguising one's form in order to-"

"I know what it means." R said quietly.

"What?" Artis snapped. "Was that an _interruption_, R? Did _insolence_ sneak it's way into your programming? Would that glitch have happened with _S_?"

"No, Master." R sighed. "Please continue."

"You will be provided with this." Artis dangled what R's oculars recognized as a large bangle, a form of bracelet Earth females wore around their wrists.

"Clever, R," Artis mused, "But this is no ordinary bangle. It will be worn around your thigh at all times, so that the humans may not detect it. It will be in sync with your every thought, and by sheer willpower you will be able to alter your physical appearance." Artis knelt at her feet, lifting the flimsy white garment that R did not see the purpose for, and strapping the slim band around her leg. She shuddered slightly, feeling a jolt as it entered her skin, attaching and synchronizing with her true form.

"It is complete." Artis grinned. "R, blend in with the wall." He commanded, intrigued. R focused all her thoughts on the metal band, and was shocked to find herself disappearing, becoming a dull gray and altogether fading into the metal.

"Excellent." Artis nodded. "Now, remember, the forms it creates are merely holograms. They are much more crude than your human form. Try to avoid rough contact with others. But, there is one thing to remember above all else…"

R leaned in.

"Do _not_ become injured while in battle. Sage and her team will investigate even the tiniest scratch, the smallest concussion. If you allow this to happen, they will discover your secret, and all will be lost. Do you understand?" Artis asked, and R nodded solemnly.

"But….Master, how will I recharge?" Like all robots, R needed a source of energy. _Hedron _energy. Artis charged her at the lab, but once in the Hub…

"I will investigate your room in their Hub, and make proper…arrangements." Artis said. "No need to worry, not that you are programmed to."

"Yes, Master Artis." R nodded.

"Now, let us complete the lessons. You have much to learn, R., and I expect nothing less than perfection."

"I will not fail you, Master Artis."


	4. Meet The Team

**Short chapter is short! But shorter wait, so…*shrugs***

"Master?" R asked, lifting her head from an overview of her 'background' Artis had written up.

"Yes, R?" Artis murmured.

"Well, I was thinki-er, I mean, not necessarily _thinking_, because I shouldn't, but-"

"What is it, R?" Artis asked tiredly.

"If I'm from another planet….why do I so closely resemble a human?" R wondered.

"Because, R, humans don't like what they can't understand. The less you remind them of the differences between you, the easier it will be to gain their trust."

"Oh. Master, should I act incompetent, or display my basic knowledge of Earth?"

"You should be able to blend in but still ask for advice on more difficult things. Demonstrate basic knowledge of technology and customs, but do not slip into society so fluidly." Artis instructed.

"Yes, Master. But, what if-"

"R, I am tired of questions. Please, recharge. You will need to run for at least fourteen hours each day if my research is correct."

R sighed.

"Yes, Master."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"R, we're leaving soon!" Artis shouted upstairs.

"Coming!" R replied, hurrying down. She had with her a small suitcase with a few sets of clothing Artis had provided, and was still wearing the white dress. Artis wanted her looking as innocent and 'girlish' as possible.

"Now, R." Artis explained carefully as they faced each other. "I trust that you will not compromise your identity, but, in the instance a mistake is made…" He handed her a small syringe, hardly three inches long, "Use this immediately. It fits into your camouflage band. It will erase the past minute of the victim's memory, so use it wisely."

"Thank you, Master." R nodded, knowing she would try at all costs not to use the drug. Because if she needed to use it, that would mean her identity would be compromised.

And if she was compromised, her mission had failed.

"Ready?" Artis nodded as he opened a portal. R nodded. Thank goodness Artis had ridded her of that terrible 'fear' emotion

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here they come." Sage announced anxiously as the BF5 stood in the desert, watching the portal swirl.

"Still don't need a new member…" Vert griped. Agura rolled her eyes, when Artis stepped through the portal, a tall blonde at his side. Bright green eyes looked around in awe as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Greetings, Sage and team. This," Artis introduced, "Is Renee."

The girl waved a tan, slim arm. She looked perfect: five ten and flawless; or at least, every tan inch that the dress revealed was. Agura groaned, surveying her teammates' wide-eyed stares, even….Vert's?

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." Renee said a bit stiffly.

"Renee has kindly volunteered to aid you in your battle against the Ancient Ones." Artis smoothly stepped in. "But, it has been a long journey, and I assure you we are both very tired. Might you be so kind as to show Renee her quarters? There are a few modifications I have to make, because of her kind."

"Tired? They traveled by portals!" Vert hissed to Agura. She elbowed him.

"I'd be happy to, Artis." Agura said, stepping next to Renee

"Thank you, Agura. I'll be there in a moment; I must have a word with Vert." Artis nodded briskly.

"Great; let's go guys." Agura hinted to her teammates, who followed her.

"You truly have a lovely second-in-command." Artis spoke to Vert once they were alone.

"I'll let her know." Vert ground his teeth. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I merely wanted to speak to you about Renee." Artis said seriously. "She came to join this team not only to defeat evil, but for a place to belong." Vert raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Renee is…an orphan." Artis said troubledly. "She hasn't had an easy life on Sitra, I assure you. All I ask is that you keep an extra lookout on her. I am confident that you will do so, and if you'll excuse me, I must see Renee's room." Artis said, making for the garage.

_Hmm…An orphan, huh? _Vert mused, watching the Red Sentient go. _That I can sympathize with._


	5. Outsider

"Well, Renee, here's your room." Agura glided in, Renee following. "It's not much, but Sage wanted you to be able to design it on your own, so we left it pretty blank. Closet's over there, and the bathroom is through that door. Don't worry about the guys; we all have our own, but I would still lock it every time you shower if you know what I mean." Agura nudged, and R nodded blankly.

"Alright, I guess that covers it." The huntress shrugged. "Just let me know if you need anything." Agura added. She was desperately trying to be friendly and accept her new teammate, but looking at Renee only played Vert's practically drooling face over and _over_ in her mind.

"O-okay. Thank you." R managed, completely overwhelmed.

"And Renee?" Agura bit her lip. "I don't know if you brought extra clothes in that suitcase, but you may want to put on something with more…coverage." She frowned, nodding toward the clinging dress. "It gets…chilly, at night." Agura lied.

"Right. O-of course." R nodded as Agura left, immediately throwing the suitcase open to please her newest teammate and, if she was lucky, friend. _Where__was__Artis?__He__needed__to__add__to__her__room!__What__if__she__had__no__way__to__recharge?__What__if-_

**Sorry guys; 'italic' font is giving me weird spacing difficulties! If it isn't fixed now, sorry! I'm not really sure what's going on…**

"Ah, there you are, Renee." Artis smiled, but R saw the true wickedness hidden in his eyes. "I was just looking for you." He shut the door smoothly. "We have a bit of work ahead of us in order to make this room sustain your needs. Why don't you go socialize, meet your new allies?"

"Actually, I was going to go change, like…uhm, that girl suggeste-"

"R, her name is Agura; you should have remembered that from your lesson! Also, why bother pleasing one female when you can make the seven other _males_ quite happy?" Artis reminded her.

"Right." R gulped. _Wait__…__.no__fear__should__be__shown!__Why__was__that__dratted__emotion__even__surfacing__in__the__first__place?_ Taking a deep breath, R lifted her head, adjusting the white dress, and entering the main center of the Hub, where most of the group was gathered in deep conversation, which stopped abruptly as they noticed her.

"Oh, Renee, we were just looking for you!" AJ filled the awkward silence.

"Oh." R flushed. "Why is that?"

"Sage needs to scan you, to give you your Battlesuit." Vert explained.

"Oh, uhm, well, Artis actually said that I wouldn't need a Battlesuit, because of my, ah, abilities, but thanks for the offer!" R blurted, remembering Artis's rule to stay away from scans.

"Are you sure, Renee?" Sage cocked her head. "The Shocksuits are greatly beneficial in battle."

"Sorry. Artis specifically warned me that it would hinder my camouflaging abilities." R recited what he had instructed her to.

"Well, I suppose it is settled." Sage nodded, returning to her monitors.

"So, Renee, is it?" Stanford smoothly slipped next to her. "How would you feel about exploring the Hub with me?" He asked, trying to give a sly wink but ending up looking like his eyebrow was having a miniature seizure.

"I'll pass." She said politely, but the Brit was relentless.

"Now, now, love, someone must be showing you around, mustn't they?" Stanford implied.

"Yes, and they "mustn't" be capable of making that expression ever again." R replied, indicating his attempt at winking and surprising even herself with the small retort.

"Haha, BURN!" Spinner snapped. "I think you'll fit in just fine." He told R, who gave a false smile.

"Seriously, though, do you need someone to show you around?" Vert stepped up, Agura raising an eyebrow at him. "I think it'd be helpful."

"S-sure." R nodded in surprise. Artis had warned her that this 'Vert' hadn't warmed up to the idea of adding her to the team, but he seemed genuinely kind. "That would be very kind of you."

"No problem." Vert shrugged, leading her up the stairs. Once he was gone, Zoom whistled.

"Leave it to Vert. Sorry, Stan, but once a girl tastes America she never flies back to Britain."

"Hmph. It's called _Great_ for a reason, you know." Stanford huffed, stomping off.

"Oh, come on, you guys, she's not _that_ cute." Agura rolled her eyes, trying to convince herself more than them, but even Stanford paused his pouting to turn around and give her a dubious stare.

"Uh, yeah, she kind of is." Spinner pointed out.

"Please, if I wore that kind of thing you'd think I was a big deal." Agura huffed.

"I dunno, love, why don't you give it a try and we'll see, mmm?" Stanford slung an arm around her.

"And how about you go back to Great Britain?" Agura suggested sweetly, shoving him off.

"I'm just trying to help!" Stanford retorted. "After all, Vert wanted nothing to do with a new member until he found out it was _her_. You've gotta admit, we have a point."

"The only point I see is the drooping one on your faux-hawk." Agura replied, and Stanford's hand flew to his 'do. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Tangler needs repairs."

Most of the team backed down at this, dispersing to their individual activities, but Spinner stayed.

"The Tangler's fine; you said so before Renee arrived." He commented.

"I…overlooked something." Agura muttered, rummaging through her toolbox and avoiding eye contact. "Where is that fusion wren-"

"You and Vert are so alike." Spinner rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Agura whipped around. It wasn't necessarily an insult; Vert had plenty of admirable qualities, but Spinner could easily turn it into one.

"Every time you guys have a problem, you come down here." Spinner crossed his arms. "'Stanford's being annoying. I'll go work on my car! Everybody was way off-task at training today. I'll go work on my car! Someone ate the last Oreo even though I told them I wanted it. I'll go work on my car! Someone stole my bra and used it for a slingshot. I'll go work on my car!"

"Okay, that's enough." Agura held up a hand, but Spinner continued.

"We're getting a new teammate from a Red I don't trust. I'll go work on my car. And finally," Spinner took a deep breath. "Our new teammate is super hot and Vert is probably in the utility closet with her right now! I think I'll go _work on my car_." He finished proudly.

"…Okay, maybe you're right." Agura sighed.

"Good." Spinner tossed her the fusion wrench. "You have fun solving all your problems now." Agura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Spinner walked away, but deep down, she knew he was right.

_They are _not_ in the utility closet right now; Vert's too loyal for that_. She murmured to herself, furiously tightening a bolt on the Tangler's wheels. _I mean, that's ridiculous, he would never...Spinner's just over-reacting. _Agura thought, twisting the wrench a little harder with each thought. _Vert's clearly not-_

"Ah, crap." She groaned as the bolt popped off from the pressure, the wheel following suit and causing the entire Tangler to nearly collapse on her as the tire rolled away.

"Oof!" Agura gasped, catching the frame with her hands as it came crashing down. _So not my day..._She sighed, flat on her back with outstretched arms supporting the giant vehicle. Agura tried maneuvering her way out, but each twist would only lead to the car collapsing on her, and she couldn't even turn on her com-link to contact someone.

"Aghhhhh!" She seethed, utterly helpless. Agura tried shouting, but no one could hear her. The only other option was to scream, as if she wasn't a damsel in distress already! And so Agura decided to wait it out, amusing herself by counting the various pieces of the undercarriage. Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, until she had the entire system committed to memory.

_They must have gone out for pizza..._ Agura groaned, considering it was about dinnertime. But no, their cars were still here, so what could they possibly be doing?

Finally, Sherman walked in, whistling softly and making for the computer. The fallen tire from the Tangler, however, was right in his path, and he confusedly glanced toward the green ATV.

"Agura, what are you doing?" Sherman exclaimed once seeing her lying underneath where the front wheel typically resided.

"Oh, just chilling." She shrugged as he wedged himself under the car, finally relieving her arms from the weight.

"Seriously, are you okay? How long were you under there?" Sherman asked in concern, looking her up and down.

"Oh, the wheel only fell off a minute ago." Agura brushed him off. Sherman glared suspiciously, holding out his index finger.

"Squeeze it." He commanded.

"Sherman, that's how we test for _broken _arms." Agura tried to dart past him.

"Agura…" He warned.

"Fine, I'll squeeze your stupid finger!" Agura huffed, gripping it with her fist and trying to suppress the howl of pain from her arm muscles.

"That's not even half as strong as usual." Sherman commented. "Seriously, how long were you holding that up?"

"Oh…a few minutes…" Agura avoided his eyes. "Like….twenty… forty, maybe…Since I came down here but really, it was noth-"

"Since you got down here?" Sherman exclaimed, shaking his head. "You should have contacted us!"

"I tried shouting!" She protested. "And I couldn't activate the com!"

"The Tangler weighs over _two tons_!" Sherman exclaimed, exasperated. He felt her arm carefully. "You're _sure_ you're fine?"

"Yes, yes, now let me go. Yeesh." Agura huffed, brushing past him. "Who's on dinner tonight?"

"You and I." Sherman reminded her.

"Great, let's get started." She faked enthusiasm, trotting towards the kitchen but pausing at the game room, where everyone was gathered.

"And this button lets you shoot them." She heard Vert say, and peered in. He was sharing a controller with Renee, _oh-so-helpfully _pointing out the buttons and showing her how to hold it, positioning her hands with his.

_Lovely_. Agura seethed, returning to the kitchen.

"Sherman?" She called. "Let's make pizza. I need some dough to pound."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

R's sensors had picked up Agura behind her as Vert was demonstrating the controls. Her emotion detectors Artis had built in in order to help her along in relationships were receiving complete fury, the heat signature sensors also seemed unusually high. She decided to scan the other team members as well for further research, and was now, after escaping to her room, poring over the findings. Artis had provided her with a rather large quantum computer, in order to better examine the data she had collected.

Everyone's seemed normal with the exclusion of Vert and Agura.

Vert's displayed that he had felt extremely nervous and awkward, along with other high levels off suspicion and disgust, though his exterior appearance never would have given it away. _Disgust? Ouch… _She murmured, then shook the inane thoughts away.

Agura's emotions were easiest to decipher: She was infuriated. Absolutely steaming! R wasn't even aware such levels of emotion could be felt, not to mention contained! Searching deeper, she unearthed deep jealousy, doubt, self-consciousness, and…pain?

R's fingers flew over the keyboard. Agura was in top physical condition; there was no reason for her to feel pain! R sighed, utterly baffled. _Humans._ She was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Ah, come in!" R called hastily, disguising the computer.

"Hey, Renee, dinner's ready." Vert stepped in.

"Oh. I don't actually need to eat, but thanks."

"It'd be nice if you still joined us." He offered. "You know, team bonding."

"Y-yeah, sure." R stammered. Why did she always feel so self-conscious around this human? She needed to check her systems. Nervousness couldn't be the solution; Artis had never programmed her with that emotion. "Be right there."

"Great. And it, uh, gets kinda cold at night. You might want to throw on a…sweater, or something." Vert added awkwardly as he left.

"Right. Sorry." R nodded. After rifling through her suitcase, she found that Artis had packed nothing that fit the description. She would need to go…shopping, as they called it.

"Hmmm…" She muttered, somewhat distressed. R didn't want to let Vert down. She decided to head for the kitchen.

"A-Agura?" R asked timidly, peeking her head in. The huntress was hurrying around, from a pot on the stove to a water pitcher and glasses, back to the stove and then to some sort of mixing bowl positioned next to it. Sherman was hurrying around as well, bustling back and forth between the kitchen and the adjacent room which contained the table and chairs and somehow managing to never collide with Agura. The two exchanged stressed conversation as they passed back and forth, and R listened for a moment, fascinated, not daring to disturb the somehow orderly chaos.

"How are the potatoes?"

"They need another minute!"

"_Another_ minute?"

"I told you they weren't ready, but Stanford just _had_ to demand his favorite chicken! I was perfectly happy to make pizza!"

"Well, how's that coming?"

"Good; it's ready, but we can't serve it without the potatoes!"

"Well, just put out the salad then! Everyone's starving!"

"Right, good idea. You got the silverware out?"

"Yup, and _plenty_ of napkins."

"Good call, what about-"

"Uhm, Agura?" R asked again, a little louder.

"Oh, sorry Renee." Agura huffed, running to the pot again and scooping out potatoes. "What's up?"

"Do you have a, er, sweater I could borrow? Vert suggested it." R explained.

A potato fell from the spoon onto the floor.

"Whoops." Agura growled lowly, picking it up and tossing it into the sink. "Did he now?" She murmured, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes." R nodded.

"Okay, there should be a sweatshirt on my bed; you can run into my room and grab it if you want." Agura said hurriedly, dumping the potatoes into the mixing bowl.

"Aren't the rooms locked?" Renee asked.

"Don't tell the guys, but my scanner's broken; it'll work with any heat signature." Agura replied casually. "I haven't had a chance to have it fixed." She didn't _want_ to give Renee the 'keys' into her room, but now there was a real motivation to get the scanner fixed, not to mention she wouldn't have to keep watching everyone gaping at the neckline on the girl's dress.

"Okay. Thanks." R said, surprised at her teammate's trust. Based on her previous studies, Agura didn't 'like' her, so it seemed. She found the green-lined door, tentatively watching blue light slide over her hand as she scanned it. The door slid open, and R stepped in, observing. It was a simple room, really. Cool green walls, the same sized bed that was in her quarters. It was almost the same layout except for the corkboard hung neatly above the bed, haphazardly tacked with old snapshots. R couldn't help but take a closer look: The photos depicted everything; a few scenes of her with her family and friends from back home, a shot of her much younger, grinning next to a lion cub, and several shots of the team, ranging from posed to candid. R smiled at the ones of her and Stanford arguing, grinned openly at candid shots she had stolen of Spinner while in an intensive videogame marathon with Zoom, widened her eyes at pictures that were clearly reserved for blackmail, and….gasped at the picture in the center, of her and Vert. Someone had clearly taken the picture without their knowledge, as they weren't facing the camera. They were sitting side by side, hands clasped together in the desert sand, the warm glow of the setting sun outlining their silhouettes and her head on his shoulder. The picture was information enough for a human, but the short note tacked below it stated boldly to R what her social-skill-lacking sensors had yet to indicate.

_We were given two hands to hold,_

_Two legs to walk,_

_Two eyes to see_

_Two ears to listen._

_But why only one heart?_

_Because the other one was given to someone for us to find._

_I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you._

_-Vert_

R bit her lip, inferences and data linking together faster than a particle accelerator. She hadn't deeply studied human relationships, but this explained so much! Now Agura's anger at Vert's close attention to her made perfect sense! R could have studied the pictures for hours, but needed to get going. She grabbed the sweatshirt, the only thing out of place in the spotless room, and hurried back to dinner.

"Hey, Renee, I saved you a spot!" Stanford called, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Thanks." R said uncertainly, taking a seat. "Agura says dinner will be out in a second."

"Good, I'm STARVING. She and Sherman take the _longest time to cook dinner_!" Spinner yelled pointedly in the direction of the kitchen. A wooden spoon came sailing out of the open doorway, pegging him square in the forehead.

"Did I get him?" Agura hollered from within the kitchen.

"Right in the forehead, you're six for six!" AJ yelled back.

"WHOO!"

"Ouch…" Spinner grumbled, rubbing the forming lump, and then perked up as Sherman entered with a salad bowl. "FINALLY!"

"Sorry, guys, kitchen malfunction. Remember how I told you we needed to fix the oven?" Sherman said pointedly to Vert, who shrunk in his seat.

"I'll do it tomorrow." He sighed in defeat.

"That's what you've been saying for the past month!" Agura chided, gliding into the room with a large bowl of mashed potatoes. AJ eagerly grabbed a spoon and began dishing a rather large helping for himself.

"Well, I'll really do it this time!" Vert laughed, taking the serving spoon from AJ, who pouted.

"Oh no, remember the time Vert tried to fix that leak under the sink?" Stanford reminded everyone, and a groan rose.

"Hey!" Vert defended himself. "Was it really that bad?" He hissed to Zoom, who nodded flatly.

"We told you to call the plumber from the start, but _noooooo_, you just had to be a 'manly man!'" Stanford mocked.

"Okay, that was a freak accident, I'm sure that I am perfectly capable of fixing a _sink pipe_." Vert rolled his eyes, taking a sip of water.

"I've got a leak in my bathroom. I was gonna fix it myself, but since you so kindly offered…" Agura hinted, and Vert began choking on the liquid.

"Uh, ahem, ah, sure, uh, I'll do it right after dinner!" He recovered.

"Perfect." Agura grinned, holding back a laugh. R sighed, watching as the team socialized, laughed, and chatted, and feeling more out of place by the minute. These people had so many memories together! Even Tezz and AJ, the _new _members fit right in to the conversation!

"Hey, Renee?"

She felt like a complete outsider. This was terrible!

"Uhm, Renee?"

Maybe Artis could help. She needed to call him immediate-

"RENEE!"

"Hm-what?" She spoke quickly, startled.

"Do you want some potatoes?" Spinner asked slowly, staring at her in concern.

"Oh. Uhm, no thank you." R blushed.

"Renee, there isn't a thing on your plate." Vert pointed out in concern. R could feel heat rising in the human cheeks as everyone turned to stare at her.

"I don't need to eat." She said quickly, busying herself with the sleeve of Agura's sweatshirt.

"Oh, right." Spinner nodded, passing the bowl on to Stanford, and conversation resumed once again. R sighed; having never felt so alien, such a stranger.

At least it wouldn't hurt as badly when the time came to betray them.


End file.
